Episode 102: The Dream Egg, Who I Want to Be.”
Information Series: Shugo Chara!! Doki Episode Number: 51 English Title: The Egg of Dreams, My Would-Be Self. Romanji Title: Yume no Tamago, Naritai Jibun Kanji Title: 夢のたまご、なりたい自分. Airdate: September 26, 2009 Directed by: Mamoru Enomoto Written by: Hiroshi Ōnogi Preceeded by: Episode 101: The Torn Picture Book! A Sad Secret! Followed by: Episode 103: The Super-Peppy Transfer Student! Characters In order of appearance: #Su #Miki #Ran #Dia #Kiseki #Yoru #Utau Hoshina #Yaya Yuiki #Rima Mashiro #Nagihiko Fujisaki #Tadase Hotori #Amu Hinamori #Ikuto Tsukiyomi #Hikaru Ichinomiya #Tsukasa Amakawa #Kazoumi Hoshina #Iru #Tadase's grandmother #Betty #Kusukusu #Pepe #Eru #Tsukumo #Rhythm #Yukari Sanjo #Yuu Nikaidou #Kairi Sanjo #Kukai Souma #Musashi #Daichi Summary After the last episode, the X-Eggs smash through the ceiling and smash the cages holding Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto. They take Hikaru and the Embryo up to the top of the tower. Amu becomes Amulet Heart, Ikuto becomes Black Lynx, and Tadase becomes Platinum Royale. They go back up to meet the group and witness the reforming of the giant X-Character. Amu and Ikuto reveal that Hikaru is Gozen, Easter's boss. Slash Claw and Holy Saber break the X-Character apart, but it reforms. Seraphic Charm, Clown Drop, and Dear Baby work together to get Hikaru on solid ground. The giant X-Character begins crying, and everyone begins to feel sad. Amu keeps fighting and tries to explain to Hikaru nothing is useless after Kazuomi blocks an attack. The Humpty Lock glows brightly and Amu uses Open Heart Full Volume! True Love to purify the giant X-Character. After the dust cleared, Hikaru explains that he collected gems in an attempt to fill the void in his heart. Amu explains that what he was actually looking for was feelings. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia explain that even though his Heart's Egg is gone, the Guardian Characters are always with him. The Embryo regains its radiance and is revealed to be Hikaru's Heart's Egg, which promptly goes back into its owner. Hikaru begins crying, and Kazuomi apologizes to Hikaru as what he wanted was Hikaru to be happy. After everything, Ikuto kisses Amu on the cheek and leaves. Everyone goes their seperate ways. The next day, the Guardians have a meeting about their success. Yaya reveals that Utau is having another concert. Now that Utau is famous, Yukari is planning on moving to a bigger office. Nikaidou, Kukai, and Kairi are already packing. The Guardians are handling some stray X-Characters, and Tadase asks if Amu likes Ikuto. She flat out denies any feelings for him, and asks why. That question has been on Tadase's mind and Amu sees Tadase for who he is. The X-Eggs come, and thanks to Tadase, Amu purifies them. The remaining three think that Amu and Tadase are in love, and Amu gets flustered. Character Transformations ;Utau Hoshina : *Seraphic Charm ;Yaya Yuiki : *Dear Baby ;Rima Mashiro : *Clown Drop ;Nagihiko Fujisaki : *Beat Jumper ;Ikuto Tsukiyomi : *Black Lynx ;Tadase Hotori : *Platinum Royale ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Heart Used Attacks ;Black Lynx *Slash Claw ;Platinum Royale *Holy Saber *Holy Crown ;Seraphic Charm *White Wing ;Clown Drop *Tightrope Dancer ;Dear Baby *Let's Go! Go! Little Duckies ;Amulet Heart ;Amulet Spade ;Amulet Clover ;Amulet Diamond *Open Heart! Full Volume Trivia *First appearance of attack Open Heart! Full Volume and Black Duckies Go,Go *Some fans call this the last episode of Shugo Chara for being unsatified for Shugo Chara Party! *The scene where Ikuto kisses Amu's cheek has became very popular among many Amuto fans. Therefore, almost every Shugo Chara/Amuto fans use this image on fan media. Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara!! Doki episodes